


Taking Care

by hawk_soaring



Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is exhausted… (I so suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Title: Taking Care  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: BTVS  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Xander is exhausted… (I so suck at summaries)  
Word Count: 525  
A/N: For piratepurple who wanted, “Spander or McShep, your choice, but something cuddly and sleepy. :)”  


 

Xander leaned his head against his door as he fumbled the keys to his apartment out of the pocket of his jacket and tried to find the one to open his door. Just as the key scraped across the surface of the lock for the fifth time, the door opened and Xander stumbled into the apartment as his only means of support was suddenly taken away.

Strong arms wrapped around him, stopping his forward progress.

“Whoa there, Pet. What’s the hurry then?”

Xander just leaned into the embrace and let his head rest against the muscular chest under his cheek.

“Bad day then?” the vampire asked softly.

Without breaking the full-body contact he had going, Xander nodded – then shook his head. The inconsistent message was met with a chuckle that the young man could feel vibrate in Spike’s chest.

“Either it was – or it wasn’t, Pet. Can’t have it both ways,” Spike chided.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike’s waist. “Wasn’t so much *bad* as – long – very long,” he mumbled against Spike’s shirt.

Spike smiled and began to move backward, pulling the exhausted young man along with him. “C’mon, luv. Walk with me. That’s it,” he praised as Xander’s feet shuffled him along. “Just a little further.”

With a little maneuvering around furniture and a lot of encouragement, Spike finally got Xander into the bedroom – their bedroom, and Xander took a moment to ask himself just *how* that had happened. He smiled against Spike’s chest then and Spike leaned in to give him a light kiss on his head.

“Shower, Pet – you’ll feel loads better.”

Xander nodded wearily as he allowed himself to be propelled toward the bathroom. Once inside, Xander just stood still and let himself be undressed, sighing as he was led to and helped into the large tub. The water was just shy of being too hot on his skin and he groaned as it lapped around his body. His eyes closed of their own accord and he barely acknowledged when Spike slipped into the tub with him, insinuating himself behind him and pulling him back to lay against his cool chest.

A low groan escaped his lips when Spike began washing his weary body, running the bath sponge over his skin gently. Xander sniffed, smiling when he noted the scent of his favorite bath soap – the one Spike hated to use for himself.

“You’re gonna stink like me, Spike,” he said softly as he rolled his head against Spike’s shoulder. He felt a light kiss against his cheek.

“I’m aware of that, Pet. Relax, let me do this for you.” And the bath continued.

Xander didn’t wake when he was lifted from the tub in strong arms. He was carried to the large bed and dried off before the vampire crawled into the bed to lay beside him.

Spike curled around his lover, smiling as Xander snuggled back against him, snorting softly as he settled again. Not that he would ever admit it, but Spike loved times like this – cuddling with his mate. He would gladly give up his night to stay curled up around the warmth that was his love.


End file.
